Adagio of the Life and Death
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Era en ese desesperante momento en el que la oscuridad anhelaba a la luz, y la crueldad a la bondad. Era ese preciso instante en el que la muerte y la vida se unían cómo uno sólo. FaRi. Lemon. Dedicado a Mercurio17


**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias**

 **Lemon. Muerte de un personaje.**

* * *

 **Adagio of the Life and Death**

No era normal en él, sentir miedo. Simplemente no lo era.

Por ello, cuando Isabel se marchó, deseándoles buenas noches lo encaró tan pronto quedaron recluídos en su dormitorio. La luz de la vela era taciturna y daba a Levi una inusual oscuridad llenándole los ojos azules.-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Levi?

El pelinegro no le respondió. Simplemente le observó, con esos orbes tan afilados que en momentos parecían flanquear. El pelo negro caía en su frente, y Farlan lo acarició cuando lo envolvió en ese suave abrazo. Era fuerte, pensó el rubio. Inhumanamente fuerte, y sin embargo...-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Levi?...-Repitió con toda paciencia, esperando por una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-Son tan necios...-Susurró el pelinegro cuando alzó la vista.-Nunca entienden a razones.

Farlan acarició su nariz con la propia, en un gesto de infinita ternura.-No debes temer. Nunca. Tú no. Tú jamás.

-¿Cómo si no, Farlan? Ella es una niña y tú...-Bajó la vista, furioso.-Son tan necios...-Repitió con rabia.

-Estaremos bien. Terminaremos el trabajo y tendremos una bonita casa con té en la alacena y almohadas suaves.

Levi suspiró.-Almohadas suaves...

-Sí, de esas que tienen los cerdos de Sina en sus camas. Y comeremos cuánto querramos. Y pondremos un jardín con una cerca. Tal vez incluso, Isabel quiera una mascota, ¿un perro, quizás?

Levi no dijo nada. Sólo le permitió seguir soñando, con un silencio absoluto. Sólo lo miraba. Sólo quería mirarlo.-Y todos los días iremos a caminar por la ciudad, y le compraremos vestidos a Isabel. ¿Te la imaginas? Con un bonito vestido color rojo... O verde, mejor. Así resaltarán sus ojos. Y cuando ella cumpla años, le regalaremos un pastel, una de esas tartas de frutas.

Farlan continuó hablando y hablando. Farlan quería muchas, muchas cosas. Una casa pequeña, con la puerta roja. Un árbol de limones que cubran las ventanas, un jardín con cerca y una mascota para que Isabel juegue con él. Farlan quería tartas para los cumpleaños y vestidos bonitos para Magnolia. Farlan quería una vida.

-¿Y tú, Levi?...-Los afilados ojos de Levi le observaron un período largo y tendido. Luego, un susurró selló lo que aquella noche se viviría.-La vida, Farlan. Quiero la vida. Y no para mí. Sino para Isabel. Sino para tí...

Lo besó, silenciando su angustia y su penar con labios dulces, esos labios que habían sido los provilegiados de robar el primer beso de aquella boca. Unos ojos celestes le observaron con una ternura desbordante y unas manos gentiles le alzaron, para así llevárselo a la cama.

-Tranquilo...-Hubo dicho el rubio, cuando Levi dió un respingo al ser despojado de sus pantalones.-Tranquilo, mi amor. Tranquilo...

Levi asintió.-Eres precioso...-Susurró contra la delicada piel de su cuello, besándola cómo se besaba a aquello más sublime de la creación. Levi se sentía arder. Eso era confuso, extraño, demasiado intenso. Demasiado poderoso, se dijo a sí mismo, convencido que su exhaltación era debido al poco contacto humano que él había tenido, fuera de su madre o de aquelque le salvó y puso en sus manos el poder de la vida y la muerte en forma de una hoja afilada. Había de admitir que detestaba ese tipo de acercamientos, oscurecidos siempre por el repudio que le tenía a un pasado doloroso. Kuschel le sonreía tras ser lastimada, le sonreía con amor. Levi pensó que el amor siempre habría de doler. Le dolió el amor que sintió por su madre al verla incapaz de continuar viviendo. Le dolió el aprecio que le tuvo a su mentor, cuando éste decidió que era suficientemente fuerte cómo para seguir solo su camino.

Pero aquel amor... Aquella sensación desconocida de una piel contra la propia. De unos labios robándole el aliento, de una voz arrullándole en medio de un placer desconocido al que siempre repudió antes de siquiera probar...-Y-yo...-Jadeó, aferrándole la espalda con manos nerviosas. Aquello dolía. Le dolía y aún así.-F-Farlan...

-Me detendré...

-N-no...-Replicó con fiereza.-E-estoy bien...

Cómo queriendo convencer al hombre que entre sus brazos le amana, movió la cadera. El dolor perduraba, y supo que el dolor era algo que se habría que soportar de cualquier manera en aquella despiadada vida. Pero que ahí, entregándole su cuerpo a alguien por primera vez, bien valía la pena.-Mgh...-Jadeó con rapidez al sentir cómo algo abría sus paredes por primera ocasión, rasgándolo...-¡Mgh!...-Los dedos de Farlan lo tocaron, pensó desorientado. Habían tocado algo dentro suyo que...-¡F-Farlan!

El rubio sonrió. No con malicia. No con perversión. Sino con dicha. Besó la frente de Levi, y movió de nuevo sus dígitos dentro de ese cuerpo virgen que exhumba algo que le tentaba a descontrolarse. Pero no, se dijo sonrojado. No lo haría. No era cualquiera a quién estaba tocando. Era Levi. Era a Levi.-Mírame...-Le dijo con una voz ahogada, con una súplica extasiada, rogándole por atrapar su mirada azul cuando el nirvana hubiese sido alcanzado.

Levi obedeció, alzando sus ojos para contemplar aquel rostro que le hizo sentirse aún más sofocado. Era bellísimo, se dijo. Una cara pálida, con mejillas encendidas y cabello de plata rodeándole las faciones dulces. Enredó entre sus dedos esos hebras platinas, observándolo con auténtica satisfacción, sintiéndolo con una dicha incomparable.-Eres hermoso.-Dijo Levi, acercando su rostro al contrario, rozando su nariz en un gesto gentil.

Farlan rió. Levi sonrió. Le gustaba ese sonido. Era el sonido del viento, de las campanillas de plata que e ocasiones se dejaban escuchar en los corceles que llegaban a aquel odioso cuartel. Era el sonido de la brisa y del canto secreto de los árboles. Levi se dijo, que era el sonido de la vida.

-Mírame, Levi...-Pidió Farlan, recostándose entre las piernas del pelinegro, recibiendo un placentero escalofrío que le hizo jadear. Levi lo hizo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron la vida y la muerte se amaron, cómo ambos cuerpos que se unieron en un movimiento suave y gentil. Levi gimió en voz alta, sorprendido de la sensación. Una sensación desconocida, un sentir para nada familiar... Cerró los ojos, embargado en su propio calor, mientras Farlan le sujetaba dulcemente de los costados y acomodaba ambos cuerpos para seguir con la danza. Levi jadeó su nombre ante el primer embiste, sintiéndose demasiado expuesto ante la mirada del rubio, quién besó su frente con ternura.

Estaba dentro, pensó el pelinegro. Farlan estaba dentro suyo, invadiéndolo más a la vez, adorándolo con aquella mirada de devoción absoluta. Y entonces, con cierto temor se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento, perdidos los dos, Farlan estaba amándolo.

El conocimiento de aquella verdad, fue absolutamente embargadora.

Sus caderas se movieron, recibiéndolo en su interior caliente y demasiado estrecho, haciendo a Farlan gruñir con rudeza ante aquel torrente de espasmos que sacudieron su cuerpo con violencia. No, se repitio, besando los labios de la persona amada, mientras su cuerpo le embestía. Levi no debía sentir dolor...

Y no lo sintió.-¡Mgh...! ¡F-Farlan y-yo...!

Sus bocas se unieron en un contacto encendido, sus cuerpos continuaron con la faena y sus almas se filtraron a través de sus miradas conectadas, mientras Farlan levantaba a Levi al sujetarlo de la cintura y le alzaba mientras devoraba su imagen con unos ojos maravillados. Levi gemía, suspiraba y le nombraba dócil entre sus brazos, la muerte llamando a la vida, la oscuridad anhelando a la luz.-Te amo...-Dijo Farlan con voz fiera.-Te amo, te amo...

Y a Levi le dolió escucharlo. El amor dolía, se dijo perdido en el placer al que siempre quiso esquivar. Dolía y a la vez era adictivo. Gritó ahogadamente el nombre del platinado cuando ambos estallaron en una onda de calor que les devolvió al lecho. Ambos se miraron. Se miraron y no dijeron nada. Farlan sabía que eso no era necesario. No para ellos. Un último beso y ambos se sumieron en un silencio que duró hasta que la luz de la vela se extinguió.

-Tu eres la vida, Farlan.-Dijo finalmente Levi, tan serio cómo sólo él.-Y yo quiero la vida.

Church sonrió, antes de fruncir aquel cuerpo pálido contra el suyo, y llevarlo en un abrao dulce a un mundo dónde todos los sueños podían sentirse reales. La luz del sol les despertó, y les puso en alerta.

Afuera, el cuartel comenzaba a movilizarse. Por la ventana, ya con los postigos abiertos Farlan observó al exterior.-Que día más hermoso.

Levi no contestó. Simplemente le miró. Descubrió con algo de verguenza, que era muy agradable observar a Farlan.-Tenemos que irnos, Farlan.

Los cabellos plateados que hacía apenas unas cuántas horas Levi había acariciado, brillaron con la luz de amanecer. Pensó brevemente, que era un día hermoso.

Sin embargo, tras unas horas a caballo con la angustia creciendo cada vez más en el ambiente, Levi se percató de que lejos de aquel bello amanecer, se escondía amenazante una tormenta. Una tormenta bajo la que cabalgó a toda prisa, desesperado por encontrarles, por encontrarle, cuando un soldado moribundo disparó la bengala negra y balbuceó que aquello que iba hacía ellos era uno anormal.

Se le detuvo el pulso, y con el alma cabalgó hasta que los encontró. Y cuando lo hizo, se repitió, vencido que el amor dolía. Y que para la muerte era imposible amar a la vida, sin el firme conocimiento de que ella, en algún momento desaparecería, ésta vez frente a sus ojos azules contemplando cómo se extinguía en las fauces de un titán.

 **Hermosas Criaturas**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado. Prometo escribir FaRi's más alegres de ahora en adelante, claro si a ustedes les agrada la idea. Y ya saben, denle like a la página de FaRi: Farlan x Levi. Ayúdenla a crecer, es una página preciosa que ustedes pueden hacer enorme.**


End file.
